Natalie Brine
Natalie Brine is one of Angry birds12's 2nd Generation Tributes. Info District: 4 Gender: Female District Partner: Reed Crest Age: 18 Weapon(s): Being from District 4, Natalie is a expert with all District 4 based weapons. Tridents and nets are prefered. Natalie can also handle light, throwing axes with skill and tkae out an oppenant from logn distances with them. Natalie can also wiled a knife with pure expertise, out fighting boys older then her in the skill. Skills: Natalie is true District 4 Career. Natlie can do what msot ributes from D4 are capable of; Natalie can fish and catch fish with nets or by spearing them with tridents or spears. Natalie is a excellent swimmer with a long lasting endurance. Natalie can stand hot weather as well, District 4's temperatures skyrocket to the 100's in the summer. Natalie is also pretty athletic and is a fast runner with a strong endurance. Natalie can climb clifs and some trees due to her low body weight. Natalie is no weakling either and can handle carrying heavy loads of supplies, not as much as the guys though, and can handle herself well in hand-to-haad and close combat. Natalie is smart to and can tell if someone's lying and plan out battle strategies. Natalie can set up snares to catch tributes and animlas if needed. She can also make fires with matches, pitch a tent, etc. Strategy: Natalie will try to hide her inner emotions during the reapings, and act confident and cocky as she makes her way to the stage. Team up with the Careers during training and learn their strengths and weaknesses. Act sexy during the interview but not slutty. She will run to the cornucopia during the bloodbath and grab all the tridents and nets she sees. She will try to avoid any fighting during this time unless she's back up by an ally. She'll stay in the back during fighting during the majority of the games, mostly because she doesn't wanna kill. Natalie will keep her tridents and nets with her at all times and stay on guard. In the end Natalie will do the inevitable and either ditch/kill the remaining Careers, she won't kil lthe other Career if he/she is stronger then her. After that Natalie will find a good hidding spot til lthe end and take out the other remaining tributes Token: Her golden braclet, a gold string linked by small sapphire gems ringed in gold. Her mother gave this to her for her 6th birthday. Weaknesses: Natalie is from a wealthy District 4 family, so she's never been hungry before. Natalie can get slightly flustered in a fight as well if she's angry. Cold climates. Doesn't know edible and non-edible plants. History: Natalie has always gotten what hs'e ever wanted, since her father is the mayor of 4. Natalie's rich, beautiful, popular, the dream of the teenage girl. Her parents entered her in Career training so Natalie could one day become victor. Natalie took training and exceled with a variety of weapons and became very athletic. Secretly though, Natalie hated every second of it. She never wanted to enter, never wanted to deal with the fact that someone is dead because of her actions. On her final reapings she told her parents she was gonna volunteer, but really wasn't. But then, disaster struck. Natalie was reaped. Back in District 4 Natalie has lots of ffriends, including Karen Ripple. She's had a few boy friends but never anything serious. Natalie has good grades in school and is the captain of her school's beach vollyball team. Natalie loves fasion and wears the newest, most fashionable clothers out there. Natalie often frequents the beach and loves swimming, surfing, wakeboarding, etc. Personality: Natalie is a classic, rich private schooled girl. Natalie is confident, cool, sly and beautiful. Natalie loves hanging out with her firends, shopping and cheerleading. Natalie's athletic and loves to cheerlead, job with friends and swim. She isnt too fond of getting dirty but will when worst comes to worst during the games. Natalie is a total Career and is ready to fight any other tributes. Natalie has every trait a Career should have; smart, ruthless, quick in a fight, etc. She's only missing one crucial feature, Natalie isn't a cold blooded killer. Sure Natalie will kill in self defense, and perhaps ill in the heticness during the bloodbath, but that doesn't mean she isn't gonna feel awful abnout it afterwards. She won't share these feelings with the other Careers, knwoing it will only lead to mockery and perhaps death. Due to years of Career training Natalie has a small sadistic side that may come out during a fight. Natalie hates this side of her and tries to keep it in check. Natalie will nto hesitate to attack a enemy if they mock her. The Name: Natalie is a stereo typed name; when I think of the name Natalie I think of a pretty girl with blonde hair who is extremly popular. Brine is related to District 4 because brine is the term for water overly saturated with salt. Games: The Boy With The Pikachu Tattoo's 625th Games (2nd) Place: 8th Kills: 3 Summary: On day 1 Natalie quickly allied with the Careers and earned the first kill. Later during an attack on the Careers Natalie killed her oppenent while many of her allies perished. Then while her and her final ally, who was injured, were traveling, Natalie shoved him off a cliff, deeming him extra baggage. Natalie died during her individual challenge, her challenge was climbing a melting frozen waterfall. In the end the rock hse was holding on was dislogded by the melting ice and she plumeted to her death. Training Score: 11 out of 12 Trivia *Natalie was created specificly for TBWTPT, because AB12 wanted to prove he could make another great District 4 female, living up to Ronda Grouge and Aquamarine Summerton. Category:Brony12 Category:Brony12's Tributes Category:Females Category:District 4 Category:18 year olds Category:Career Tribute Category:Characters Category:Tributes